


Vampires in a scrapyard

by jesslovesducks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Little fluffy bit, Short, Smut, The usual for a hunt like this really, Vampire Hunt, first one shot eVER, lil bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesslovesducks/pseuds/jesslovesducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Dean vampire hunting, they catch Jamie and Dean saves the day. I meant for this to be smut, but I guess request if you want it and I'll write another chapter :). (Jamie is my OFC)</p><p>Okay I lied and wrote it anyway xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      "C'mon Jamie, keep up!" Dean demands me, machete in hand as he rounds a corner made of cars, just one pile of many in the scrapyard.

      "Are you sure the vamps are here? I'm sure even they have standards. This place is a dump!" I whisper shout back, but follow him anyway, with my own machete. I roll my eyes at him, at his exaggerated sneaky walking, before splitting off to the side. Both of us are making sure to make a bit of noise, wanting to attract any vampires out into the open. Soon I see a figure a few rows of cars away, and dart towards them. At first all I see is Dean's back, but then I catch sight of two vampires walking up behind him.

      "Hey!!" I yell loudly, startling the three of them. Dean spins and attacks the first one, but the seconds comes after me. I turn and run, hearing it screech for the rest of them, wherever they are hidden. I hide behind a corner, jumping out when they get closer and swiftly beheading them. I smirk proudly, watching the body drop. I hear Dean shouting out my name, and start heading back to him, but just as I can make him out through a car, a man drops down in front of me, grinning and showing off his sharp teeth.

      "What's a pretty little thing like you doing with a knife like that? Don't tell me, you're a hunter?" He asks, stalking towards me, not loosing the maniacal sneer. I just shoot a glare back his way, swinging for his neck. Clearly I underestimated their speed, because he manages to get behind me and grabbing my wrist in seconds, squeezing until I drop my weapon, whimpering in pain. Reaching with my other hand, I try and get the backup blade in my boot, but he swiftly grabs my other arm and pins them both to my side. Just as I'm thinking this can't get any worse, a second vampire appears, grinning too and moves towards me.

      "You gonna share?" He asks, and I'm guessing the vamp holding me nods because his friend moves forwards, right against my front, the other one right against my back. Struggling is pointless against their iron grips, and just as I'm about to shout out for Dean, the one behind me let's go of an arm to slap a hand over my mouth, effectively silencing me. I don't even have a chance to go for my knife again, the other vampire grabbing my free hand so they hold one each. With the hand over my mouth, he tilts my head back and exposes my neck, and both of them are nuzzling against it, feeling my racing pulse below my skin.

      "Mm you smell delicious, if you survive this I might have to keep you around," one of them taunts, but I can't really tell which one. A free hand pulls down my shirt, pushing the shoulders of my hoodie aside a little too. The vamp in front moves lower down, right at the base of my neck and to the left side, before sinking his teeth into my neck and groaning happily. The second takes his lead, higher up my neck on the opposite side. It's just them holding me up now, my legs weak and I'm shaking. I can feel the sucking motion as they lap up my blood.

      "Jamie?! Where the hell did you go?!" I distantly hear Dean shouting, but can't do anything. The vampires hear it much clearer, and apparently don't plan on killing me just yet, as I'm only just past lightheaded when they stop drinking, pulling away and ripping my skin a little. I whimper again, having to lean heavily against the one behind me.

      "Aww how sweet, she needs me to help keep her up," he coos, licking some blood off that's running down my neck. They quickly right my clothes, but don't let me go, one dragging me along still. The other picks up the machete, and we head for Dean. When he sees me he swears, eyes wide in panic and worry.

      "Shit. Let her go! Don't you dare hurt her!" He snaps, glaring at them. In his hand is one of the small knives soaked in dead man's blood, but the vampire is currently holding me as a shield, teeth bared near my neck again. I make an attempt at getting free, but he just pulls me closer again, growling in my ear.

      "I don't think so pretty boy, she is rather nice. Hurt either of us and I bite her, again." Dean looks furious, especially when he mentions again. He then notices blood over my neck and their mouths. I make eye contact, giving a slight nod before flicking my eyes to the small knife, trusting him to throw it accurately. He seems reluctant to, but when the guy holding me starts sliding a hand up my shirt, his glare hardens and he swings his arm over, releasing the knife. I close my eyes, but open them again when the knife doesn't hit me, instead buried between his eyes.

      "Jamie now!" Dean shouts, and I jolt myself away from his grip, diving at the other vampire, stunned, and snatching the machete away before swinging at his neck. As he tries to dodge, he helps me along, the blade moving through his neck. By the time I turn around Dean had handled the other vampire, and is dropping everything and running at me.

      "Calm down I'm fine...just a little dizzy," I mumble, but he wraps an arm around me, moving fabric to get a look at the bites. He frowns, and starts leading me to the Impala, an arm securely around my waist.

      "I told you, you weren't ready for this Jamie. I'm an idiot for letting you come," Dean complains, and I stand on his foot. I'm too tired to start that argument again, so I lean up and kiss his cheek, shaking my head. He rolls his eyes at me, but smiles fondly, before helping me into his baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this anyway xD smut, teeny tiny bit of fluff

He drives us back to the crappy motel we're staying in, leading me in and sitting me down on the end of a bed. I shrug my jacket off, and he does the same. While he goes and gets the first aid box I kick off my boots, trying to keep my eyes open.

      "Come on then, shirt off," he tells me, and I grin up at him as I take it off.

      "Eager are we? How about you take yours off?" I question, and he looks at me in exasperation. Despite that he still pulls his own shirt off, and I sit there staring at his chest as he moves closer to me, tilting my head back to see my neck. He frowns at it again, especially the two marks on either side.

      "Jamie..." He sighs, starting to wipe the blood away gently with a wet cloth. I don't say anything, wincing a little as he pushes down too hard. "Sorry. They didn't give you any of their blood did they?" He suddenly asks.

      "Nope, I'm positive," I tell him, absolutely certain of it. He hums as a reply, before getting rid of the bloody cloth.

      "Do you want me to bandage these up? It would probably be best but they're not bleeding anymore."

      "Leave them. I'll look like an idiot with bandages wrapped around my neck," I grumble, reaching out to poke him, which end up more like rubbing my hands down his chest and stomach. He's looking at me intensely, but I don't notice.

      "Thought you were tired? What happened to that huh?" He teases, smirking down at me. I shake my head furiously, hooking my fingers in his belt loops and pulling him closer. He doesn't protest as I start kissing just above his jeans, eventually undoing his belt and pulling down the zip, pushing the material down his legs. He kicks off his boots, then his jeans, and I move backwards until I'm lying flat on the bed. Not needing an invitation, he crawls on top of me, kissing up my stomach and neck gently, undoing my jeans at the same time.

      "Definitely not tired," I mumble as he pulls them down and off, sliding his hands up my legs and pushing them apart so he can fit between them, lying more of his weight on me. He starts placing feather light kisses around the bite marks, a bit harder on any unmarked skin.

      "Don't like anyone else marking you up, my job. Should be my bite marks on you", he growls possessively, finding an untouched piece of skin to suck and nibble a dark mark onto. I moan as his hand finds it's way between my legs, rubbing and pushing down. His other hand deftly reaches under me and snaps open the latch on my bra, pulling it off my shoulders and away onto the floor. When his mouth starts biting over my breasts I moan again, even louder when he bites a nipple, before sucking gently. I'm a writhing mess by the time he swaps, even worse off when he's finished with the other.

      "Dean...need you, hurry up," I whine, trying to peel his boxers off around his hard dick. I shimmy out of my panties as he gets rid of the boxers, and when we come back together he grinds against my core, swallowing my moan with a rough kiss. Without breaking the kiss or slowing the heavenly friction he reaches to his discarded jeans and grabs a condom. He doesn't give me a chance to make a remark about it, ripping it open and rolling it on.

      "You think you're ready baby? Think you can manage this?" I cry out yes, thrusting my hips up. "But you couldn't take on two vampires?" I whine again in frustration.

      "Please Dean! I promise I'll be more careful next time! Won't let anyone but you mark me up I swear!" I almost whimper, "Please fuck me Dean, please!" I beg, almost crying in relief when he bottoms out in one long, slow thrust. I dig my fingers into his shoulders until he grabs both of my wrists and pins my arms above my head with one of his hands. He meets my lips in a rough kiss as he starts thrusting, just as slow. It's fine for a while, but soon I'm demanding he hurry up.

      "Shhh it's okay, I'll give you what you want," he whispers, and delivers. I throw my head back when his thrusts get harder and faster, his spare hand moving down to rub at me again, making me buck my hips up to meet his. It's not overly long before he's groaning against my neck how close he is, but stubborn as usual, is determined to push me over that edge before him. He leans down to lay sloppy kisses over my neck before moving down to take a nipple in his mouth. He doesn't even get to the other one before I'm crying out, clenching around his dick as I cum.

      "Oh shit Jamie!" He groans, stilling as he cums inside the condom. I'm panting heavily when he pulls out, whimpering at the sensitivity. He quickly disposes of the condom and lies back down with me, nuzzling gently into my neck and pulling me sideways into his chest.

      "I'm never letting you out of my sight on a hunt again, it might be worse next time," he mutters against a bite mark.

      "But you saved me." I smile at him, kissing him again gently. "Love you," I say quietly. His eyes light up and he keeps looking to see how serious I am.

      "I uh...Love you too, yeah I do," he admits, hugging me tighter and pulling the covers over us.


End file.
